Envious
by CVN76701x
Summary: Follow team ENVY throughout their year(s) at Beacon. Sometimes, opposites attract to form something great. Rated M for language and possible lemons xP
1. The Introduction

**A/N: First off, these characters were created by my friends and I, the team name kinda just happened, it wasn't planned.**

**Key: Bold is A/N or Flashbacks and Italics are thoughts**

**Hope you like :D**

**Let the story... ****COMMENCE!**

* * *

I walked down Beacon's long, bricked entrance path-garden-thing. Apparently, it was a hot day out, but I was perfectly comfy under my umbrella.

"Woah. Is that a weapon?" A girl outfitted with a red cloak asked, admiring my umbrella.

"Why, yes, it is, you have a good eye. This is my Copiae, I made her myself." I folded my umbrella and pushed a button near the bottom of the handle.

The metal "fabric" of the umbrella bunched up in four places around the elongating staff until 4 axe-like blades appeared.

"Woah." The young girl was mesmerized.

I was admiring Copiae when a flash of purple caught my eye.

I look towards the girl, to see that she was looking around. She must have seen it too.

"Uhh." She said, looking at Copiae.

I look up at my creation to find that it has been flipped upside down.

"Did you do that?" We said in unison.

"Well anyway, my names Ruby, what's yours?"

"It's Eden" I replied, extending a hand to the young lady.

She blushed slightly, took my hand and curtseyed a little whilst shaking my hand.

And at that, she skipped away towards the building.

"She seemed nice." I said under my breath.

* * *

After the short welcoming ceremony, we all went and ate dinner. Since the teams hadn't been created, the dining hall was scattered with students. There were some hiding away in the far corners of the hall, while some sat normally, and some ran about, saying hello and meeting everyone there.

I was one of the students in the far corners of the hall, and Copiae was in a sheath on my back.

I glance up to see a tall figure standing on the opposite side of the table.

"May I?" His voice was deep and, well, metallic, almost.

"Um. Sure."

As he sat down I tried to look at his face, but found a reflective metal mask instead. His shoulder-blade length white hair grew out of the back of his helmet; he had it in a ponytail. His silvery wolf-faunus ears poked out of his hair without a care in the world. I looked at the rest of him to find he was covered in metal armor.

"Are you done admiring yet?" he said. I blushed slightly, I didn't realize that I was looking him over for so long.

"Not quite." I sarcastically replied with a smirk. I couldn't see if he smiled, but I had a feeling he did.

Yllaster and I talked until we realized everyone left to go to bed.

Since it was the first night and we hadn't been broken up into teams yet, we all slept in the Great Hall.

All throughout the night, Yllaster and I took shifts watching our belongings, since some of the students were going through other student's belongings.

* * *

I awoke Yllaster by knocking on his helmet.

"I could feel that in my skull." He angrily said as his helmet turned towards me.

"At least you're awake. We've got half an hour until Initiation."

"Well, thanks anyway." he said, standing up.

But a blur of purple pushed Yllaster back down. I looked at the door to see that it was now wide open.

"What the fuck was that?" Yllaster growled.

"I don't know." I said, remembering the last time I saw it.

* * *

**A/N: The purple blur will be explained later, but I do hope that you liked the story so far. I've already go the base for chapter 2 started, I just need to fine tune it a bit.**

**Sorry that it was a short chapter, they will get longer soon enough!**

**Have a good one!**

**-****CVN**


	2. The Author

**A/N: I wrote this chapter at home, then I lost the paper somewhere *****_facepalm_***** so this is off the top of my head.**

**I may edit it later, when I find the paper.**

**Just finished writing Chapter 3, going to type it right after this :D**

**Oh, and the blur of purple will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Let the story...****COMMENCE!**

* * *

It was an incredibly hot day out, it felt as if my sweat was sweating.

I was heading up towards Beacon, it looked exactly as I had dreamed.

My thoughts were full of detective thoughts: crimes, their doers, their story, and their punishment.

I was a murder-mystery writer. And some might say that I was an okay writer, but I never truly liked my stories. My family went behind my back and published my works without telling me.

I was deep into Cloud 9 when something hit me right in the face.

"Gahh!" I exclaimed, stumbling backwards a little and then falling onto my rear.

I look up to see a girl glaring at me.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just..."

"You were just... What?" She said, cooling off a little.

"I..I was spacing out! I'm sorry for everything!" I said whilst standing up.

I brushed the fine layer of dirt off my face. As soon as I did so, the girl screamed like she was just run through with a blade.

I look up at her, eyes wide open. "What? What's the matter?"

"Y..Y-You're Nin Oppugno! The greatest, youngest female murder-mystery writer of all time!"

I blushed a little at the girl. "Ha. You're funny."

She picked up the book she was reading before I bumped into her and showed me the cover.

"See! It's your first book! I'm reading the entire series over again." She said, while shoving the book in my face.

"It's a rare occurrence to meet someone who has read any of my books, and an even rarer occurrence to meet someone who liked them."

She laughed. "Stop putting yourself down like that! Someone in Vale just bought your writing-desk for..oh, i don't remember, but they paid BIG bucks for your desk."

"My desk...? NO! My desk! GRRR! They sold my desk without telling me!"

I threw my face into my hands, thinking about my beloved desk and my idiotic adopted parents. But I didn't realize that my faunus ears had perked up out of my hair.

I lifted my head when the girl gasped. I realized that my cat ears were perked up, and quickly covered my head.

"Yes, I'm a faunus. No, I'm sorry, you can't have a refund." I said sadly while walking past the girl.

She grabbed my arm as I walked past her.

I looked at her in fear as she rose a hand.

I flinched expecting a punch, but never met one.

I opened my eyes to see that she had removed a bow from atop her head, revealing two black cat-faunus ears.

I gasped. I had never met another faunus before. Growing up in a faunusless household and going to school in a faunusless town was hard on me.

Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes as I hugged the girl. She was confused, but patted me on my back.

"I-I'm" *sniffle* "I'm sorry, I just..."

"No, it's fine, I understand." I could tell that she was only saying that to make me feel better, but it sure worked.

"Look," she said, retying her bow, "if you ever need anything - help with school, maybe some book ideas - I'll probably be in the library, assuming they have one." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I gestured towards her book with a half-smile, "Would you like an autograph?"

Her eyes opened wide, as if I just asked to marry her.

"Oh. My. God. Yes!" She said, at the last word, she shoved her book towards me.

I took the book and pulled a pen out of my pant pocket.

After signing the book, she giggled like a school girl, hugged me, thanked me, and walked off.

After she hugged me, I was frozen, I was back on Cloud 9, but my thoughts weren't about crimes or detectives, my thoughts were about this nameless girl.

I came back to Earth after feeling someone touching me inappropriately from behind.

I gasped as I turned around, seeing a blur of purple stretch off into the distance.

As soon as the blur was out of sight, an explosion went off behind me.

I turned to see two girls at the source of the explosion, one in red and black, and one in white.

* * *

After the brief welcoming ceremony, everyone bolted to the dining hall, absolutely starving.

I sat near one of the corners of the hall, eating (or so I thought).

I didn't realize it, but I was staring at this cutely-average black-haired boy, who was sitting across from some student in a full suit of armor. After what seemed like a few seconds, the boy looked over at me. I frantically turned towards my plate, seeing that my previously hot food was ice-cold.

_So this is what my parents meant by hormones._ I thought, my thoughts back to the nameless girl.

* * *

**A/N: So, you now know the E (Eden), the N (Nin), and the Y (Yllaster)...So who's the V?**

**And what is this purple blur?**

**duh Duh duh DUH!**

**Stay tuned to find out these and many more, right after this commercial break!**

**-****CVN**


	3. The Initiation

**A/N: Finally! Initiation!**

**The POV will be in bold, be underlined, and surrounded by pluses, and will change a few times during this chapter, hope it's not too confusing.**

**And I have the actual paper for this one this time.**

**Let the story...****COMMENCE!**

* * *

**++ Yllaster ++**

"Is Oz saying something?" I asked, looking at Eden

"Probably not important." He replied, waving a hand at the coffee-loving professor.

I pulled out my blade and put Æther over my shoulder. I look at my classmates to see that they are frozen in admiration of my 800+ pound blade.

"H-How?" Eden said

"I use my semblance: I can focus all my aura at one point on my body. Like my arms, when I swing with her." I nodded towards Æther.

"That's cool, wh-" he was interrupted as the tiles shot him into the air. My tile did the same, moments later.

I was flying through the air with Æther still over my shoulder until mid-flight. Then I swung her downwards with all the force I could muster. I went rocketing straight down, towards an empty field.

Upon contact with the ground, I ripped Æther out of the earth and threw into the air, at the perfect angle so that she would fall right back into the massive sheath on my back.

I looked around the field for either other students or some Grimm, but found neither.

I began to walk in the direction of our unknown destination.

* * *

**++ Eden ++**

"That's cool, wh-" I was interupted by the tile under my feet shooting me into the air.

I pulled out Copiae. Instantly, she turned into Hammer form. I pushed a button near the blades.

The blades unfolded into long, triangular blades, and the handle split vertically into 4 parts, each part having a blade. The 4 parts pivoted down, held together at the base of the handle.

I grabbed Copiae at the center of the cross and spun it, slowing my descent, and slicing some branches off trees.

* * *

**++ Nin ++**

I stood on the tile, arms raised as if I was in a fist fight. My hook-blade gloves glistened in the harsh sun. I was focusing on my landing strategy.

A few seconds later, the tile sprung up, launching me into the air.

I soared through the air, fists extended, awaiting the contact of my hook-blades and the trunk of a tree.

I screamed at the sight of what I actually hooked into

* * *

**++ Yllaster ++**

I was getting closer and closer to the destination when I heard a faint whistle, followed by a scream directly behind me.

I turned to see nothing there. I then turned my head 180 degrees to see an attractive black-haired female faunus stuck into my armor.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"I am fine." I replied. She was taken aback a little by my okayness.

I saw that she could not remove herself from my armor.

"You should at least take me out on a date before you get so attached to me."

I could tell that she was trying not to laugh whilst pulling on my armor. I focused my aura on my hands and pulled her out with ease.

I then saw that the hooks were retractable, and the gloves were melded into her flesh.

_That explains why she didn't just take the gloves off._

"Thanks." She said, she then went to rub her forearm - to express the awkwardness of the situation - but cut herself with her unsheathed gloves.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yah. Yah. I'm alright." She replied, holding the bloody scratches on her chest and forearm. At that moment, she realized that she was bleeding more heavily than she thought.

I could tell that her legs were about to give in, and knelt before her, arms extended.

She fell gracefully into my arms, unconscious. My heart in my throat, I picked her up and carried her away.

* * *

**++ Eden ++**

My eyes were shut until Copiae struck the trunk of a thick tree.

"Gahh, finally." I breathed.

I pulled Copiae out of the tree and fell to the ground.

I transformed Copiae back to Umbrella form and began walking in the opposite direction of the cliff.

I walked for a whole two feet before I hear a scream in the distance. Expecting a fight, I transformed Copiae into hammer form and ran off towards the source of the scream.

When I finally got there, I found Yllaster carrying an unconscious girl.

I ran up to the armored boy. "You didn't do this, did you?"

"No, no, no. She did this to herself." I looked at her deep wounds and her bloody, bladed gloves.

"Alright, I believe you."

"So, wanna join my team?" he said, nodding at the girl to symbolize his "team" so far.

"Sure." I replied with a slight laugh. "So, how did this happen?" I said, pointing at her wounds.

"Well, I"...

* * *

**++ Yllaster ++**

"Gahhh, how much farther?" Eden said, walking as though he had a hunch on his back.

"Would you please stop making that obnoxious noise?"

"Noise? Gahhh...?"

"Yah, that one." I replied, looking at him angrily.

The girl began to cough, so I set her on the ground, awaiting another response.

She opened her eyes to see Eden and me looming over her.

"Blegh, I'm still dreaming." She said with a sigh. "Wait." She began touching her stomach and thighs, as if she were double checking if she was wearing clothes.

"Oh. This isn't a dream." She began to sit up, but her wound collided with my shoulder pad.

She fell back down into the dirt and released a loud, but short scream.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Eden yelled. _The scream must have popped his ears or something._

"Could you please stop screaming?" I growled.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID SHUT IT!"

"OKAY!"

I rolled my eyes at the boy and turned to face the girl. "Are you alright?"

She smiled slightly before grabbing her arm. "Neither of you, by chance happen to have any Healing Dust, do you?" She asked faintly, as if she were about to faint again.

"I do!" A person had appeared behind us. "I have EVERY type of dust! he said, fidgeting as he stood.

"Are you alright?" I said, staring at the spastic boy.

"Ha. Haha. Yah. YAH. I'm great. Icouldn'tbebetter! Ha. Dust. Right! Dust!" He threw a vile of pink dust at me. I barely caught it.

"So. Whatareyouguysdoing? Whyisshebleeding? Aretheseearsreal? Areyouafaunus? Areyoupretendingtobeafaunus? Haveanyofyousniffeddustbefore?"

I grabbed the purple-clothed boy by his tie.

"Touch. My. Ears. Again." I growled, my hand on Æther.

The boy was suddenly gone.

"Huh?" I turned to see the girl was out cold again, and the boy was groping her.

"Hey, you! Get your damn hands off her!" Eden yelled.

The boy looked up at Eden. He groped a second more, then disappeared in a blur of purple.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! The purple blur has shown itself!**

**Now I should fill you guys in on some info:**

**1) Copiae in Latin could mean 1 of 2 things: and abundance, or a group of soldiers (No, I didn't Google it, I am taking Latin 3 currently)**

**2) Nin's last name (Oppugno) is Latin for fight; thought it was fitting since she writes murder-mysteries**

**3) Yllaster is not based off the word Yliaster (I'll let you Google it), the word was randomly created by my friend. But, I named his blade Æther after I looked up the definition of Yliaster. Thought it was kinda funny.**

**K, Bye!**

**-****CVN**


	4. The Pieces

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, lots of working (at a job) and school and family drama and just... *growns***

**I'm planning on making a few chapters after initiation is complete about the backstories of each OC.**

**Anyway... Let the story... COMMENCE!**

* * *

**++ Yllaster ++**

"If that punk..." Eden grumbles, then mumbles something inaudible.

I look down at Nin, her face was white, but her bleeding had finally stopped. That dust stopped the bleeding. but it did not heal the scratches.

We heard a loud, deep growl in the distance.

"Damn. That sounded BIG." Eden exclaimed, tightening his grip on his umbrella.

"Let's get ready to kill it." I was about to reach for Ӕther when I remembered poor Nin was unconscious in my arms.

"Those scars will be a total bitch." I thought aloud.

"Yah, but she could always say it was like an Ursa or a Beowolf."

"And we could go along with it, blur boy is the only other person that has seen them, but he doesn't know what happened."

"True. Let's make a pact." He said, extending a hand.

"It was a Grimm." I said while shaking his hand, holding Nin between my arm and my chest, like a baby.

The growl was closer, but we had not moved more than 3 feet.

Eden took Nin out of my arms, went to the nearest tree and jumped all the way to the top of the tree like it was no big deal.

The growl's source sounded like it was right on top of us. It was a giant Draco Grimm. As we pulled out our weapons, we saw the purple blur appear before the Draco. With a sigh, I ran towards the Grimm.

I swung Ӕther with as much force as I could muster. I took a step back and proudly looked up at the Draco to see that it was acting like it was before. Looking back down at the place of contact to see that Ӕther had not even scratched the Draco's thick armor.

The Draco looked down at me and swung its large, clawed paw at me, sending me flying across the field.

* * *

**++ Eden ++**

I pressed a button atop Copiae. The staff had shrunk down and folded up into the length of the axe-blades. The blades then folded up into four bayoneted pistols. Fusing them into two two-barreled pistols, I ran towards the beast, firing dust shota at its legs and face.

One of the shots landed in one of the Grimm's red eyes, blinding it on one side.

The Draco howled in pain and help a paw over it.

The Draco lowered its paw and began to run towards me.

* * *

**++ Vixel ++**

I slowed down time close to the point of freezing and walked up to the armored boy. I activated my aura and touched the boy on the shoulder. He began to run forward, like he was doing before.

He froze, taking in his surroundings. He saw me, my hand still extended from when I touched him, then looked at the Draco.

"Time's slowed down," I said, he was taken aback by how slowly I was speaking, "it's my semblance."

"Ok." He was frozen, delved deep into his thoughts.

* * *

**++ Yllaster ++**

My mind was trying to comprehend what was happening. The spaz was standing before me, he was walking, talking and moving like that of a normal person. Everything but him and I were frozen as if caught in a massive flash-freeze.

"Anyone in there?" He said, knocking on my helmet.

I could feel my brain shake and held my helmet in my hands.

_No one will ever understand how much that FUCKING HURTS!_

I look up at the boy, anger in my eyes. "You have no idea how much that hurts."

"Sorry, I didn't know. Anyway, I have a really cool plan; when I resume time, you will see me up in the air. I want you to throw your sword at me."

I looked at him blankly for a moment then a weak smile and a half-smirk appeared on my face.

"I can do that."

* * *

**(A/N: So... Yah. That's as far as I wrote, so the rest is mostly improv. Sorry if it sucks.)**

**++ Vixel ++**

I grabbed Duo Violete and smashed the two SMGs together, converting it into jetpack mode. Two black straps appeared, and I put my arms through them.

As soon as I was several yards before the Draco, I looked back at the boy and whistled.

He nodded, grabbed his blade, and held it over his shoulder.

I whistled again, and as I did so, time for Yllaster returned to normal, but I kept time slow for me.

It took a little while, but the blade was finally within arms' length.

I took one SMG and attached it to the end of the blade. I put it's firing button on lock mode and swung the blade at the Grimm.

I sped up time slightly so that I did not waste any bullets.

The weight of the blade added with the force from one Violete was enough to crush the Draco's armor over his face and penetrate it's skull.

* * *

**++ Eden ++**

Suddenly, the blur boy is hovering before the Draco. I stop and look up to see that in that split second, Yllaster's blade was in the beast's skull.

I look over at him to see that he is still dozens of yards away from it.

_How did? Who did? What did? ...What?!_

I lower Copiae, aiming her at the floor as my mind tries to comprehend what just happened.

"It'salongstory." Blur boy was suddenly next to me, speaking in his spastic tongue only a numbered few could decipher.

**~~ Later ~~**

We finally arrived at what Yllaster thought to be the temple. We walk up to the black and gold chess pieces.

"So we just take one of these? Are these the artifacts?" I ask Yllaster.

"I'd assume so."

At that moment I realized something, something horrible.

"Wait," I said to Yllaster, "If you and Nin saw each other first, that means my partner is-"

"Blur boy. I know. I'm so sorry."

Yllaster walked over and picked up a chess piece.

"Which piece did you get?"

"The Black King."

"Ha. Fitting." I said with a smirk.

Since Blur boy was nowhere in sight, I grabbed another Black King piece for the two of us.

I looked around the small temple.

"We're the first ones here!" I exclaimed.

Yllaster stopped and looked around the temple.

"So we are. Come on. Let's not waste any more time."

And so the three of us headed back towards the cliff, Blur boy nowhere in sight.

* * *

**A/N: Gahhh. Finally published that. It's been sitting on my desk giving me dirty looks every time I pass it or grab something else off my desk.**

***sigh* Oh well, hope you liked.**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
